1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector, and more particular to a convenient and secure locking hook.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hook is used to firmly hang a specific object. In order to avoid the object falling off the hook, some hooks are provided with a lock to close an opening of the hook, therefore the object will never escape from the hook. An improved hook is provided with a latch to make sure the lock can only be unlocked in certain ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,173 taught a safety hook, which has a latch-operator member with a generally cylindrical latch end portion and a generally cylindrical reduced diameter, intermediate connecting portion. The safety hook further has a keeper with a rib portion which works with the latch-operator member, so that the latch-operator member can be operated to lock or unlock the keeper to achieve aforesaid function.
As shown in FIG. 1, the safety hook is provided with two thumb receiving grooves 61 on opposite sides of the body portion 62 of the hook for the user to grip the hook and operate the latch-operator member 63. However, the thumb receiving grooves 61 are insufficient for user to hold the hook firmly and stably, so that the user usually grips the body portion 62 of the hook instead of the thumb receiving grooves 61. And this puts the user at risk of being hurt when a heavy object is hung on the hook.